C'est quoi l'amour ?
by ckerwick
Summary: OS.David Bonk et Timo Sonnenschein participe à l'émission " C'est quoi l'amour ? " diffusé sur TF1, dont le thème de la soirée porte sur les passions. PANIK. YAOI.


Disclamer : Messieurs Lauden Bonk et Sonnenschein et leurs deux amis, comme vous vous en doutez, ne m'appartiennent pas, ainsi que les autres personnages ( à part, les parents et autres persos de "fond" fruit de mon imagination ). Tout comme l'émission qui est la propriété de TF1. Le reste est le produit de mon inspiration.

***OoO***

**C'est quoi l'amour ?**

_-Bonsoir et bienvenue sur le plateau de « C'est quoi l'amour ? », Salua énergiquement, la voix claire et douce d'une jeune femme, brune, les cheveux mi-longs, un joli visage finement arrondit et généreusement maquillé. Ce soir nous aborderons le thème de la passion, de celle qui dévore au point de handicaper le couple dans son quotidien. Présents sur le plateau, je vous présente, Emmanuel et Isabelle, Barbara et James, et Timo et David, ainsi que le psychologue M. Aphorio spécialiste du couple, présenta-t-elle le sujet hebdomadaire et ses invités, trois couples hétérogènes, et le professionnel qui analysera chaque situation._

Le sommaire apparut, en image, commenté par la voix-off de la présentatrice. On évalua les problèmes conjugaux et l'explication du contexte de chacun. Emmanuel et Isabelle que tout semblait prédestiner à unir, mais qui depuis un an se déchiraient. La cause, les deux chiens de la jeune femme accaparant toute son attention, jusque dans le lit conjugal autorisé à Cléo, un chihuahua de 2 ans et Dito, un caniche de 6 ans.

Barbara et James parents de deux jumeaux dont la maman débordée doit assumer seul l'éducation de ses fils. Son compagnon véritable passionné de mangas, au point d'oublier ses responsabilités de père, délaissant sa famille pour se plonger des journées entières dans ses animés.

Et pour finir, Timo et David, couple homosexuel, réunis par leur passion commune de la musique. A présent, la dévotion de David à la composition déborde sur leur intimité et leur quotidien, empêchant l'épanouissement du couple.

La présentation du programme achevée, Carine, la présentatrice, entra dans le vif du sujet en questionnant Isabelle et Emmanuel, objets du premier reportage.

Puis, on visionna leur quotidien offrant le cœur de leur intimité à qui le veut. Isabelle vouant une adoration à ses deux compagnons poilus à quatre pattes ignorant, son compagnon de vie. On constatait une jeune femme, mal dans sa peau qui nouait une complicité sans limite avec ses deux chiens, qu'elle considérait sans honte comme ses « bébés », se pliant en quatre pour leur confort et leur bonheur. Tandis que son conjoint supportait autant que faire se peut la situation, sa compagne n'ayant pas le quart de leur attention envers lui.

A la fin du reportage, une psychologue engagée par le production intervint pour tenter de réparer la relation mise à mal depuis des années. A la fin du reportage, on retrouva la femme seule, narrant la séparation de son couple. Son ami ne supportait plus l'ignorance dont il était victime au quotidien et le manque d'engouement de la jeune femme pour s'impliquer dans des projets de vie communs.

Ce fut, au tour du second couple de divulguer son quotidien au millier de personnes à la curiosité légèrement envahissante, mais pourtant bien satisfaite en ce vendredi soir. Dans ce reportage, on observait Barbara, des cernes soulignant ses yeux verts, fatigués, courant dans toute la maison pour s'occuper de Mathéo et Balian, les jumeaux de quatorze mois. Mère au foyer, son quotidien rythmé par ses enfants, l'entretien de la maison et les besoins du petit clan. Pendant que le papa, travaillait la journée et durant tous ses temps libres visionnait des animés ou pour les néophytes, des dessins animés japonais. La jeune maman étouffait par ses responsabilités se renfermait et craquait régulièrement dans les bras de sa propre mère. Schéma similaire au reportage précédent, une psychologue intervint, soulignant ce qui devait absolument changer pour sauver le couple. James se vit contraint de faire des efforts pour réduire drastiquement son temps passé devant ses mangas. Elle leur préconisa, aussi, de se réserver du temps en tête-à-tête afin de se retrouver et de consolider le lien qui les unissait se fragilisant avec les petites difficultés du quotidien.

Les concernés analysèrent un passé qui n'était dans le présent plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. D'ailleurs, Barbara arborait un joli sourire preuve de son bien-être, ses yeux verts légèrement colorés ne se surlignaient plus que d'un liseré noir, ses traits détendus et apaisés. Le professionnel agrémenta la discussion de ses remarques.

Puis, Carine enchaîna sur le troisième et dernier couple.

-_A présent, nous allons assister au quotidien de Timo et David, jeunes hommes de 24 ans, en couple depuis six ans, que la passion du pianiste-guitariste-compositeur monopolise._

Le plateau disparu progressivement, au profit du reportage débutant sur une rétrospective de la rencontre des deux jeunes hommes.

_-David Bonk et Timo Sonnenschein sont âgés de 13 ans lorsqu'ils se rencontrent pour la première fois dans leur établissement scolaire, expliqua une voix masculine d'un ton neutre mais variant d'intensité pour ne pas tomber dans la monotonie. Tous deux passionnés de musique, le premier pratiquant le piano depuis son plus jeune âge et se perfectionnant à la guitare depuis quelques années. Tandis que le second auteur en herbe et chanteur à ses heures. Ils nouent une solide amitié qui ne cesse de croître, évoluant rapidement en complicité fraternelle, étonnant à l'époque tout leur entourage, que Timo mal dans sa peau accorde si aisément sa confiance à un enfant de son âge qui jusque là n'avait dieu que pour son instrument à corde. Six ans plus tard, ils avouent à leurs proches qu'ils devaient les considérer comme couple, narra toujours sur le même timbre, travaillé, l'homme. Le jeune couple déjà très proche coulent des jours heureux partageant leur passion, dans une maison en campagne, dans laquelle, ils cohabitent. Leurs parents respectifs, peu étonnés par la révélation, les décrivaient comme amoureux et « encore plus inséparable si c'est possible », confit la mère du jeune Sonnenschein. David nourrit l'ambition de devenir professionnel dans le milieu prêt à tout sacrifier, tandis que son compagnon qui partage le même rêve reste plus raisonnable et n'oublie pas jusqu'au monde qui l'entoure. Depuis plus de trois ans, l'auteur subit sa passion plus qu'il n'y prend plaisir, car cause de l'ignorance de son amant, termina la voix laissant place au présent._

En guise d'entrée en la matière, on assista à une scène pour la moins surprenante. On retrouva Timo dans ce qui, à première vue, semblait être la cuisine, à tablé devant son assiette piquant ce qui s'apparentait à des pâtes dans le silence de la pièce avec pour seule compagnie, un chat tigré assis sur la chaise qui lui faisait face fixant le contenue de son assiette en se léchant les babines.

Devinant la question commune des téléspectateurs la caméra alla à la rencontre du compositeur, terré dans une pièce sombre, au mur habillé d'une matière épaisse, mousseuse et dentelé, servant à l'acoustique de la pièce. La décoration comptait un nombre d'instruments en tout genre, pour la plupart unique sauf les guitares et micros qui se déclinaient en différents modèles et genres.

On trouva le brun devant un bureau lourdement chargé, deux écrans installés en son centre, devant deux claviers, l'un devançant l'autre, Et une pléiade de câbles reliés à plusieurs matériels d'enregistrement et musicaux. Le compositeur était concentré sur l'un des écrans, un casque vissé sur les oreilles, roulant de temps à autre jusqu'au synthétiseur posé verticalement contre le meuble pour un accès plus rapide et plus facile. Il avait à peine, touché à l'assiette posée prés de la souris à l'aide de laquelle, ils cliquaient et faisaient coulisser.

Un peu plus tard, par cette somptueuse après-midi chaudement ensoleillée le châtain vint toquer à la porte ouverte du studio d'enregistrement, afin d'attirer l'attention du musicien et lui proposa une balade, dans le but de prendre l'air et de profiter du soleil clément.

_-Pas le temps, répondit le pianiste en ôtant le casque de ses oreilles pour se saisir d'une guitare électrique rouge, posée non-loin. J'ai une idée pour la mélodie de « Lass mich fallen »._

_-Si seulement, marmonna le chanteur en retour, en référence au titre de la chanson (produit de sa plume)._

Le guitariste s'essaya à différents accords pour matérialiser l'idée qui germait dans son esprit artistique, un peu trop productif au goût de sa moitié, qui n'insista pas plus, vaincu sans avoir combattu. Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, attrapa un collier en chaîne qui lorsqu'il tinta ameuta un chien de taille moyenne, issus d'un croisement, de couleur noire des poils blancs entachant son poitrail musclé.

_-Toi au moins mon pépère tu ne rechigne jamais à te balader, flatta-t-il l'animal, battant gaiement de la queue, sur le flanc._

Avant de quitter la maison, il vérifia la présence de son portable dans la poche de son bermuda et enfonça une casquette sur son crâne. Les promenades au grand air lui permettaient de respirer ce qui lui était difficile dans l'ambiance pesante de ce qu'autrefois, ils nommaient « leur nid douillet », l'endroit qui leur offrait la tranquillité nécessaire, où ils se fabriquaient des habitudes de vieux couples, comme aimer les taquiner leurs proches.

La scène s'acheva dans un grésillement, le décor se modifia, on voyait la tête de Timo à travers l'enregistrement d'un caméscope dans une pièce que l'on devinait vide, l'écho de sa voix, raisonnant entre les murs de la pièce habillait de nombreuses photos représentant des jeunes hommes et le couple dans diverses postures.

_-Le David que j'ai rencontré me manque, avoua le jeune homme assis sur un lit, le dos appuyé contre le mur, à la caméra. J'ai toujours aimé son côté passionné cela fait parti de son charme, cependant, on arrive à un point où s'est insupportable, s'il pouvait installer un lit dans le studio, il le ferait. D'ailleurs la plus part du temps, il dort dans le canapé qui s'y trouve, se confia-t-il en passant une main lasse sur son visage, comme réalisant l'impasse dans laquelle son couple s'enfonçait toujours plus._

De la neige remplaça le visage du jeune Sonnenschein, le grésillement comme accompagnement sonore. Puis, apparût un visage pâle aux traits fins mais pas pour autant départi d'une certaine virilité défendue par un menton carré, encadré de cheveux bruns mi-longs, filasses.

_-Il y a environs cinq ans, un gros label nous avait repéré. Tout s'est enchaîné rapidement, nous sur notre petit nuage, on ne voyait pas ce que nos producteurs manigançaient à notre insu, se rappelait-il douloureusement un passage sensible de leur jeune existence. Moins de deux ans plus tard, on rompait le contrat, le groupe s'est dissout mais avec Timo, on ne s'est pas posé de questions, sans se concerter, on savait que l'on continuerait. Depuis, je bosse à corps perdu sur tous nos morceaux, peaufinant chaque détail de chaque mélodie. Mon boulot est de mettre des sons sur les mots et donc les sentiments de Tim, justifiait-t-il son comportement en argumentant sur son rôle dans le processus de production. Il a cette facilité à exprimer ses peurs, ses doutes, ses révoltes, ses espoirs à travers ses paroles, il y met beaucoup d'application, il me semble normal d'y ajouter tout mon talent._

Sur ces paroles, l'image se brouilla, une fois de plus, pour réapparaître dans le salon, à une heure avancée de la soirée à en juger par l'obscurité qui envahissait le salon. L'auteur préparé le repas en chantonnant, ce qu'il nous apprit être une de leur première œuvre. Pendant que le riz finissait de cuir dans l'eau bouillante, il disposa deux assiettes sur le plan de travail, accompagné des couverts, après avoir égoutté les féculents, il servit les deux parts. Etonnement, l'un des couverts atterrit sur un plateau qu'il mena dans la salle honnie, le fidèle compagnon sur les talons.

_-On se regarde un film ce soir ? Essaya-t-il pour les besoins de l'émissions afin que les téléspectateurs évalue l'absence de relation._

_-Timo …_

_-Ne te fatigue pas à chercher une excuse, continue de pianotez ton clavier, Dobby te remplacera aisément et avec le plus grand bonheur, lâcha grinçant le châtain que cette situation irritée d'une intensité grimpante les mois passant._

Tous deux gênés pour des raisons différentes par une situation qu'il n'avait plus l'occasion de vivre puisque fatigué d'essuyer sans arrêt des refus, le chanteur, ne posait plus la question. Ce qui arrangeait le musicien toujours embêté de lire la déception et la colère sur le visage de son amant.

Il ne toucha pas à son repas contrarié. Il autorisa le susnommé Dobby à grimper sur le canapé et cala confortablement sa tête contre l'abdomen de l'animal, les pieds posé à plat sur l'accoudoir à son opposé, le chat rejoignant très vite le duo, s'étalant sur le ventre de son maître en ronronnant allègrement pendant que celui-ci caressait distraitement son flanc duveteux.

Quelques jours plus tard, ils recevaient des invités composés des parents de chacun et de deux amis proches, membres de leur ancien groupe avec lesquels ils avaient gardé contact. Evidemment, le rappeur s'occupa, seul, de préparer l'ensemble du repas et de décorer la table, pour honorer ses invités. La nostalgie l'envahit et il se remémora l'époque où ils cuisinaient tous les deux, goûtant du bout du doigt de l'autre, une sauce, un plat où ils se plaisaient à expérimenter de nouvelles recettes. Des moments de complicités comme ils n'en vivaient plus que rarement depuis ces trois dernières années. Il sentait que le lien qui les unissait autrefois s'étiolait au fil temps qui s'écoule invariablement. Il ne pouvait même plus qualifier « d'intimité » le désert affectif de sa vie, pourtant David autrefois se caractérisait par un comportement très tactile, et il était habitué à des caresses tantôt volatiles, tantôt appuyés tout au long des journées. De plus, il avait dû se faire à dormir seul dans un lit qu'à présent, il jugeait trop grand et vide. Ils l'avaient partagé pendant si longtemps qu'au début, il avait écopé de mauvaises nuits, pendant lesquels les larmes menaçaient de dévaler le rebondit de ses joues de rage et de tristesse.

Il s'amusait à apprendre un tour à Dobby grâce à un bout de gruyère qu'il maintenait en hauteur dans son poing fermé, quand la sonnerie carillonna. Le chien aboya en courant à la porte, trépignant sur place d'accueillir les visiteurs, son jeune maître contraint de le retenir par le collier pour éviter qu'il ne renverse, deux têtes blondes de son âge, le taquinant sur son manque de muscles. En rigolant, il accepta le bouquet de fleurs que Jan lui tendait un sourire goguenard aux lèvres soutenu par Juri.

-_Comment se porte notre femme au foyer ? S'enquit toujours sur le ton de la plaisanterie celui aux mèches impeccablement lissées._

_-La femme au foyer s'occupe du service, j'espère que tu n'as pas trop soif, ni trop faim, répliqua narquoisement l'hôte, en remplissant un vase d'eau pour y couler les tiges du bouquet garni._

Les mains libérées, il put les saluer plus convenablement. Ses traits reconquéraient une certaine légèreté au contact de ses amis, à la bonne humeur communicative. Il lesta le poids de son quotidien dans les méandres de sa mémoire et profita pleinement de la soirée.

_-Et ta moitié, elle se cache où ? L'interrogea le jeune homme aux boucles dorées, en caressant la tête du chien quémandant un peu d'attention._

_-Tu pose encore la question, dit simplement Timo conservant un léger sourire. David ! Interpella-il son compagnon pour lui signifier l'arrivée de leurs deux amis. Juri et Jan sont là !_

_-Ouai ! Entendirent-ils criés du fin fond d'une pièce._

Connaissant son double, il les mena directement à la source parce que celle-ci oubliait, à sa plus grande honte, jusqu'au rudiment de la politesse.

_-Jamais, tu lèves tes fesses pour accueillir tes invités, le gronda Jan sur le ton de la plaisanterie comprenant que le message passerait mieux par cette voix, en lui serrant virilement la main._

_-Ou plutôt, jamais tu lèves tes fesses de ce fauteuil ? Railla Juri désireux d'en rajouter une couche espérant toujours une réaction de la part du compositeur qui ne venait jamais au plus grand damne de son entourage._

Ils papotèrent dans le home studio de banalités pour commencer, chacun prenant des nouvelles des autres. Et puis, elle retomba inévitablement dans la musique puisque c'est un rêve qu'ils avaient eût en commun et partiellement vécu ensemble. Le brun leur fit écouter ses derniers morceaux au désespoir de Timo qui préféra les abandonner, désirant se dépayser, ne plus entendre parler, durant quelques heures, d'enregistrements, samplers, guitare, piano, ordinateur, montages. La sonnette claironna quelques minutes plus tard, le sauvant de lui-même.

_-Mon chéri ! S'exclama la femme qui devait être sa mère, en le prenant dans ses bras maternellement._

Plus jeune, il avait été très proche de sa mère aidait par la promiscuité de l'appartement qu'ils avaient partagé durant son enfance et sans aucune présence paternelle. Maintenant, qu'il avait acquit son autonomie en emménageant avec David, ils se voyaient moins régulièrement car éloigné l'un de l'autre.

-_Comment vas-tu ?_

_-Très bien et toi ?_

_-Tu n'as pas un peu maigri, observa-t-elle en éludant sa question pensant plus grave l'état physique de son enfant._

_-Aux beaux jours, je bouge toujours plus. J'en profite pour faire courir Dob, la rassura-t-il en caressant son chien._

Interrompu par les deux amis et son beau-fils apparaissant dans la cuisine pour la saluer, elle embrassa les garçons en demandant des nouvelles. Ils s'entassaient dans la cuisine, bavardant et rigolant, les parents du jeune Bonk s'ajoutant au groupe. Au tableau qu'offrait la scène, on serait tenter d'oublier les difficultés que traversaient les deux sujets du reportage. Toutes les personnes présentes se connaissaient et étaient heureuses de se retrouver ce qui conférait une ambiance bon enfant et emplit de quiétude.

L'auteur sema à tout ce beau monde de prendre place dans le salon pour dégustait l'apéro à table où trônaient des mignardises salées. Transporter par la bonne humeur ambiante, il caressa le dos de son amant du plat de la main, pour lui signifier tendrement qu'il lui bloquait l'accès, il récolta un simple regard furtif.

L'apéritif se déroula au milieu des discussions sur le quotidien et les projets de chacun, Timo assurait le service, épaulé par son compagnon qui loin de son ordinateur redevenait un hôte exemplaire, s'assurant du bien être de ses invités et assumant ses responsabilités.

Pendant le repas, la discussion bifurqua sur le couple, la présence des caméras propice à aborder le sujet sensible, même le requérant.

_-Vous partez en vacances les garçons ? Se renseigna innocemment la maman du chanteur, sans arrières pensés._

_-Nan, David a du boulot, dit son fils en buvant une gorgée de son verre pour se donner contenance._

_-On présume que lorsque tu dis « boulot », tu parles d'enregistrements et de mixage ? S'assura de la bonne compréhension de la situation Jan qui observait durement le compositeur._

_-Et toi là-dedans ? Demanda Juri à son ami qu'il savait mis à l'écart pendant ce temps._

_-Moi ça ne compte pas._

L'assemblée fut presque choquée à l'énoncée de la réponse, pas temps sur le vocabulaire employé, plus par le ton, celui de la conversation sans intonation particulière de chagrin ou de révolte, plutôt comme une banalité … une évidence.

_-Evidemment, je porte encore le costume du méchant, bougonna le jeune Bonk qui se savait seul contre tous._

_-Depuis combien de temps n'êtes-vous pas sortis ? Questionna madame Bonk ignorant délibérément la remarque de son fils._

Un silence gêné s'installa tout le monde attendant une réponse de la part du jeune compositeur, Timo s'octroyant le plaisir de le regarder se débattre seul dans le piège qui tout doucement se refermer sur lui comme une issue inexorable. Peut-être finirait-il par comprendre son calvaire quotidien de se sentir abandonné par la personne que l'on aime, indifférente, pourtant à nos côtés.

_-Timo a été en boîte, il n'y a pas si longtemps, réussit à se dégager David, de l'impasse, après un temps de réflexion._

Les personnes présentent s'exaspèrent d'autant de bêtises réunies dans un même corps. Etait-il tellement obsédé par sa musique qu'il devenait aveugle à la réalité de la situation, blessant sa moitié inconsciemment. Ses parents ne savaient plus que penser, il ne reconnaissait plus l'enfant amoureux transis de son meilleur ami, le changement s'était opéré en l'espace de quelque mois et au départ, il n'en croyait pas leurs oreilles lorsque la mère de leur beau-fils les avait appelés pour leur apprendre le revirement.

_-Ah oui souviens-toi Jul, Frank, Linke, Max et Steven nous ont accompagné, d'ailleurs, ils étaient tous déçus que 'Dav manque à l'appel, aida le blond aux boucles à resituer la sortie en boîte dans le temps, tout en énonçant tout haut des vérités._

_-La fois où le gars tripotait, tous les morceaux de corps à sa portée, de Tim, se souvint Jan copiant son ami dans l'idée d'annoncer tout haut ce qui dans un autre contexte pouvait déranger._

Le but de la manœuvre était d'amener le compositeur à s'admettre qu'il se fermait à ses amis ne participant plus aux rares sorties en groupes, décevant de vieux et fidèles amis par ses absences répétées. Et aussi, que son copain attiré les convoitises de prétendants têtus mais qu'il ne le quittait pas car ces sentiments l'empêcher, jusqu'au jour ou le Prince Charmant l'enlèverait sur son cheval blanc pour l'emmener dans son château afin de le traiter tel un Prince, plutôt que comme un objet dans la décoration.

Timo les foudroya du regard d'énoncer à voix haute ce qu'il leur avait fait promettre de garder pour eux. Tandis que David posé ses iris bleus, lourdes de reproches sur lui, la réaction paraissait si extrême et inhabituelle pour ses proches, qu'ils en conclurent que la jalousie s'immiscer en lui, résultant d'une certaine prise de conscience. Jan choisit ce moment pour intervenir, après avoir laissé son ami gamberger et ronger son frein en présence des invités, pour que la situation tourne en faveur du chanteur.

_-Pourtant, il n'a pas arrêté de répéter que son copain n'apprécierait pas qu'il le colle autant. Cependant, le type n'avait pas l'air de vouloir comprendre, pour sa défense rien ne prouver ses dires. A six en jouant un peu de nos muscles pour l'intimider, il a finit par lâcher prise. Malheureusement, il sort régulièrement seul, voir tout le temps, et je ne doute pas qu'il fasse tourner plus d'une tête, conclut Jan mettant des mots sur le fond de sa pensée et les peurs du chanteur se reflétant sur ses traits qu'il contenait difficilement, car jusque là pas au courant._

Habilement pour ne pas qu'un malaise ne s'installe la maman de Timo amena un autre sujet de conversation, en parlant des fêtes de leur époque ou plutôt des booms, à laquelle, les parents de David contribuèrent en apportant des anecdotes personnelles détendant tout le petit clan, rigolant des affres de jeunesse des trois adultes.

L'écran se brouilla puis l'écran de caméra apparût centré sur le visage du jeune Bonk relatant son ressentit à propos des aveux de la veille.

-_Lorsque je compose, je me plonge tellement dans la mélodie que j'oublie ce qui m'entoure un peu à la façon d'une transe, se confia-t-il au caméscope adossé à la chaise de bureau rembourré sur laquelle il passait ses journées. Je me rends compte que je risque de perdre une personne essentielle à ma vie, un soutien fondamental._

Le monologue s'acheva sur cette prise de conscience qui ne l'empêcha pas de ré-enfourcher sa guitare par la suite, se livrant à plusieurs essais pendant plusieurs heures, s'évadant dans un monde où son compagnon n'habitait pas et ne parvenait plus à le rejoindre.

Un midi, parce qu'il entendait souvent « l'espoir fait vivre » Timo prépara des pâtes. Tout en répondant à une question discrète du journaliste qui consistait à se renseigner sur la teneur et la fréquence des féculents par repas. Le cuisinier avoua qu'il ne s'embêtait plus à mitonner des petits plats puisque le musicien n'appréciait rien en grignotant pendant qu'il continuait de travailler et que de son côté dînant et déjeunant seul, il ne savourait guère plus le contenu de son assiette.

Ce jour là, donc, il mit la table pour deux, les couverts face à face, ne laissant pas de place pour le chat.

_-David ! A table ! Tenta-t-il d'inviter son amant à le rejoindre pour un déjeuner en tête-à-tête._

Au bout de quelques minutes, il réitéra son appel qui comme le suivant obtint une réponse lointaine, néanmoins aucune réaction concrète ne se manifesta. Il se leva de la chaise les épaules voûtées de déception et en soufflant rangea un couvert, pour ensuite se diriger munit d'un plateau au home studio, déposant sans douceur le repas sur le bureau. Contrairement à son habitude, il ne quitta pas la pièce et croisa les bras sur son torse les sourcils froncés. Lorsque David se détacha de son clavier, il lui reprocha.

-_Vingt minutes que je t'appel et que j'attends comme un con que tu daigne ramener tes fesses._

_-Désolé, une idée à retranscrire avant qu'elle ne m'échappe, s'excusa le brun sans déporter son attention de son instrument, irritant un peu plus le châtain._

_-Ce matin, pendant plus d'une heure, je me suis trimballé à poils dans la baraque et tu n'as même pas réagit, se révolta Timo blessé dans sa fierté et désespéré de ne plus attirer ne serait-ce que physiquement son ami._

_-Ce n'est pas comme si je ne t'avais jamais vu nu, répondit évasivement le musicien concentré sur un bout de la musique qui lui résistait._

_-Tu es passé dans la cuisine, tes yeux ont parcouru, rapidement, mon corps sans que le tient ne réagisse et comme si c'était parfaitement normal, tu t'es détourné, continua le chanteur désabusé en s'appuyant contre le chambranle de la porte les bras croisés sur son ventre ferme. Tout homme normalement constitué aurait eût une réaction physique à la vue de la personne avec qui elle partage son intimité, offerte dans son plus simple appareil._

Aucune réponse ne raisonna en retour. Fataliste, il souffla et porta ses yeux bruns, tristes sur le contenu de la pièce et tomba sur l'objet de toutes les attentions, sa première rivale contre laquelle la concurrence était rude et inégale, aucune méthode ne fonctionnant pour la destituer de _sa_ place dans les pensées de _son_ copain.

_-Pourtant, elle, installée précieusement sur le canapé, inerte, te fait de l'effet, tandis qu'elle n'esquisse pas même un geste pour la réclamer, désigna-t-il la guitare sèche, celle que son compagnon préféré parmi les quatre présentes dans la pièce. J'irai même jusqu'à dire que gratter ses cordes te procure un orgasme, sourit Timo face à l'énormité, non moins vrai, de la constatation._

_-N'exagère pas, marmonna David toujours sans poser ses yeux sur son compagnon, jouant cette fois-ci de la souris._

Il en perdait les mots. Lui exagérer alors que pendant qu'il abordait le cœur du problème, son petit ami ne prenait pas même la peine de cesser son activité pour l'écouter et tenter de le rassurer. Et c'est lui qui exagéré. Décidément, il se demandait quand est-ce que la farce prendrait fin parce que la situation prenait de telles proportions que ça virer au gag, par sa grossièreté.

Le grésillement caractéristique raisonna dans les téléviseurs annonçant un enregistrement individuel pour exprimer ses confidences.

_-Nos rapports s'assimilent à ceux d'un couple septuagénaire, simplement là pour l'entretien de la mécanique, rapide et impersonnel. Quoi de plus blessant que de ne plus être désirer par la personne que vous aimez ? Si bien qu'à présent, je refuse de partager ce genre d'intimité avec lui, sûrement à cause d'une fierté mal placée, néanmoins, je ne pense pas être puéril, s'il cherche juste à s'envoyer en l'air, il se paie une pute, je me respecte trop pour m'abaisser à ça, grinça-t-il apparemment très remonté contre le musicien par l'emploi d'un vocabulaire cru, ses sourcils froncés et un ton cassant._

Les images suivantes montraient le couple en musique, des scènes défilant, mêlant passé et présent, superposant deux antagonismes. L'évolution particulière d'une amitié en amour complice, à la limite de l'indissociable, et épanouit, pour se dégrader en quelque mois à une simple colocation chacun menant sa vie de son côté. Les animaux de la maison pour seule compagnie quotidienne du jeune Sonnenschein, Dobby l'accompagnant gaiement dans toutes ses activités de la journée, de l'entretien du jardin, à la préparation des repas, aux ballades en passant par la construction de ses textes et les séances télé du soir. Tandis que dans le studio d'enregistrement David mené son quotidien dans un monde qui n'appartenait qu'à lui refusant l'entrée à sa muse.

La fin du reportage annonçait l'intervention du psychologue de l'émission spécialisé dans le couple, cette fois-ci, une jolie jeune femme blonde, harmonieusement formée, aux traits faciaux arrondis et doux forçant à la confiance.

Le couple pour une fois assis tous les deux dans le canapé du salon visionnait, les scènes filmées pour le reportage, pour un jugement extérieur, le chien couché au pied de son maître. La professionnelle installée sur une chaise maître de la télécommande et stoppant de temps à autre la bande pour commenter et inviter l'un des deux à s'auto analyser. Exercice généralement concluant car on constate plus aisément l'étendue des dégâts avec du recul qu'en tant qu'acteur dans le vif de l'action.

_-Après avoir assister à votre quotidien d'un angle totalement différent quels sont vos ressentis Timo ? S'enquit la psychologue dans le cadre de la thérapie visant à améliorer la relation du binôme._

Dobby durant le visionnage de la cassette avait posé sa tête sur la cuisse de son maître qui celui-ci gratter pour garder contenance et s'apaiser, inconsciemment.

_-Je ne sais plus que penser cette situation, commença-t-il en soufflant et en croisant les bras sur son torse. J'ai l'impression de vivre comme un célibataire partageant toutes mes activités avec mon chien allant jusqu'à lui parler en quasi-permanence. Sincèrement, il n'y a pas matière à argumenter._

Elle n'affichait qu'un léger sourire sur le visage, cependant, aucune autre expression n'entachait ses traits lisses pour ne pas favorisait une parole plus qu'une autre. Elle passa la parole à David, lui laissant le loisir de s'exprimer à son tour sur ce qu'il venait de voir.

_-Pas un seul instant, je n'ai ne serait-ce qu'entrevue un couple, observa-t-il une main replaçant une mèche de cheveux rebelle, sans que son attitude ne laisse deviner du regret ou au contraire un reproche. J'ai l'impression que notre temps ne s'écoule pas de la même-façon._

_-Et cela vous convient-il ? Le força-t-elle à être plus précis dans son discours en se posant comme victime ou bourreau._

_-Difficile à dire, quand, je me plonge dans la composition j'oublie tout jusqu'à mes propres besoins._

L'ambiance s'alourdit considérablement dans le salon, la professionnelle ne s'attendant pas à cette révélation fut pendant quelques secondes à cours de mots et mal à l'aise vis-à-vis, de l'autre jeune homme. Celui-ci sentit la peine formait une boule douloureuse dans sa gorge pour l'empêcher de se matérialiser devant les caméras. Il se leva du canapé et se campa devant la baie vitrée menant au jardin.

_-Alors, si je quitté cette maison ton quotidien ne s'en trouverait pas modifiée ? Préféra s'assurer Timo de la bonne compréhension de la remarque._

Indécis, le musicien envoyait des coups d'œil à la jeune femme pour lui quémander son aide. Il avait oublié la manière dont on s'exprimait face à la personne qui partageait sa vie. De plus, jamais, il n'avait envisageait de séparation, de son point de vue, il vivait simplement une mauvaise passe, à cause de la mise en place de leur album. Ce que Timo énoncé à voix haute, l'effrayait, vivre sans sa moitié lui semblait improbable. Néanmoins, il se força au calme et à la concentration, se remémorant ce qu'il venait de visionner. Ce fut, une sorte de déclic, toute l'étendue de la situation apparût à sa conscience.

-_Bien sûr que si et tu le sais, s'exprima véhément le pianiste qui refusait cette perspective et comprenait tout juste ce qui les amenaient à aborder un tel sujet._

_-Non, je ne sais plus rien David, ça fait des mois que tu ne me parles plus, que tu ne me regardes plus et que tu ne me touches plus, lui rappela le châtain, amère, en tournant sa tête vers son amant. Le chien s'occupe plus de moi en une journée que toi en une semaine._

La seule présence féminine de la maison ne prenait plus la parole se contentant d'écouter l'échange analysant silencieusement, l'échange et le comportement de chacun des deux garçons. Son but était de les faire communiquer, ce qu'ils ne faisaient plus depuis la dissolution du groupe. Présentement, l'objectif étant atteint sans qu'elle n'eût à forcer quoi que soit, elle les laissait vider leur sac.

_-Dernièrement, toutes mes avances ont échoué alors tu m'excuseras de ne pas apprécier le masochisme, mais, je ne vais pas m'agenouiller jusqu'à ce que monsieur daigne, accepter._

Le dos appuyé contre la baie vitré, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, désireux de conserver une certaine distance entre sa moitié et lui. On devinait à la grimace qui déformait son visage que la remarque, le blessait. Le regard colérique et les poings serré, il se décolla de son support pour se camper devant le brun le dominant de toute sa hauteur.

_-Bonk, je suis ton copain pas ta pute ! Le somma-t-il gravement en fixant son compagnon droit dans les yeux sans les détourner, oubliant la présence des caméras._

La psychologue sentant l'atmosphère se charger en rancœur préféra interrompre l'échange avant que les paroles dépassent les pensées. Le reportage ne devait pas excédait quelques jours et il se trouvait que ce jour était le dernier. Elle se leva de sa chaise pour rejoindre le couple et apaiser les tensions et par la même récupérer les reines.

_-J'aimerai, messieurs que vous vous calmiez, Timo reprenez votre place, l'admonesta calmement mais non moins d'un ton autoritaire, la jeune femme. Je remarque que si vous Timo, il vous est assez simple de communiquer vos déceptions, il ne l'est pas pour votre ami, souligna la professionnelle, en reprenant sa place. Néanmoins, vous savez fort bien mettre en avant ce qui ne va pas mais jamais ce qui va._

Le chanteur eût la décence de se sentir gêné tandis que le musicien soufflait un peu de ne plus se sentir comme le seul responsable de la dégradation de son couple.

_-Pour remédier à cela, auriez-vous dans la maison un miroir ?_

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'on retrouva le couple en tête-à-tête dans ce que l'on reconnaissait être leur chambre, devant une grande armoire en pain pourvut d'une grande vitre qui reflétait le jeune homme, au teint et au maintien malingre, des genoux à la tête. Le jeune Sonnenschein assis en tailleur sur le lit derrière, attendant patiemment que ce dernier se confit à son image sans que son qu'il n'intervienne, sa présence devait passer inaperçu.

_-Je me sens ridicule, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise à ce miroir ?_

Timo respecta la règle du jeu et garda le silence. Le brun passa nerveusement une main dans sa chevelure en désordre. Il porta son regard sur lui-même, sa moitié invisible car cachée par sa silhouette, il se sentait seul. Il n'aimait pas le reflet qu'il renvoyait, il ne reconnaissait plus l'adolescent souriant et farceur mais pas dépourvu de tendresse. Ce jour là, son reflet lui permit de se redécouvrire, la peau blafarde, un corps amaigris de trop peu manger, les yeux rouges de passer trop de temps sur les écrans, marqués de cernes de trop peu dormir et un sourire inexistant, de ne plus rien partager. A cet instant, il réalisa que c'était son propre futur qui le narguait, s'il ne réagissait pas seul la solitude l'accompagnerait jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

_-Tu me manque, souffla-t-il en baissant sa tête pour ne plus à avoir à supporter son double. Je voulais seulement que l'on réussisse et je me suis perdu en chemin._

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent sans que le silence ne fut briser, pesant pour l'un, exquis pour le second qui l'appréciait, entrevoyant, soulagé, le bout du tunnel et par conséquent l'esquisse d'une victoire, celle où son amant saisit pleinement le présent qu'ils vivaient et le futur qui se préparait. Discrètement, il le rejoignit et entoura ses hanches de ses bras, posa son menton sur son épaule, et respira son odeur absente de ses nuits et de ses jours depuis des mois.

_-On s'était juré d'y parvenir ensemble, rappela tendrement le chanteur, un brin de nostalgie dans la voix d'avoir recourt à un souvenir douloureux datant de la dissolution._

Ils échangèrent des paroles en murmurant partageant un moment d'intimité et de complicité. Quand la psychologue frappa deux petits coups à la porte pour s'annoncer, elle découvrit un couple, tendrement enlacé, le châtain allongé sur le dos, les jambes replié, tripotant une mèche de la tête brune posait sur son ventre, dont le propriétaire lui caressait l'avant bras posait en travers sur son torse.

Une musique d'ambiance raisonna dans les téléviseurs, le piano échappant des notes fluides, lentes et tamisés, afin que les téléspectateurs soient transportés par l'ivresse des retrouvailles comme les deux sujets du reportage. L'image s'effaça, pour réapparaît sur les deux comparses, installés dans le salon sur le canapé, épaule contre épaule, cuisse contre cuisse.

_-A présent, il est important que vous instauriez un code de conduite à suivre pour éviter les écarts. Par exemple obligez-vous à prendre vos repas ensemble, et si cela est trop contraignant réduisaient au dîner, se sera l'occasion de partager votre journée, indiqua-t-elle à l'aide d'une gestuelle pour rendre vivant son discourt, une route à suivre pour ne pas retomber dans le cercle vicieux aux quels ils tentaient d'échapper. Il est impératif que vous preniez du temps pour vous retrouver, David, le chien ne doit pas quotidiennement tenir votre rôle et vous Timo ne lâchez pas le morceau, imposez-vous._

**_On n'attend pas le Temps, on se l'accapare. De la même façon que l'on n'observe pas l'Amour, on le vit._**

Le reportage s'acheva sur l'image du couple échangeant un regard charger de ce qu'eux seuls pouvaient estimer. Une fois de plus pour attendrir le public et exacerber les sentiments symbolisaient par la scène, une musique au rythme de velours caressant la voix claire d'une femme accompagna un montage vidéo, la dernière image que les curieux purent apprécier fut celles des deux jeunes hommes s'embrassant, le sourire aux lèvres, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Les écrans affichèrent le plateau lumineux et la présentatrice salua le couple présent aux côtés des autres, des sourires envahissant leur visage.

_-Bonsoir David et Timo, comment allez-vous ? Demanda-t-elle respectueuse des règles élémentaires de politesse, en sous-entendant la santé du couple plus que celle physique sans intérêt pour l'émission._

_-Très bien merci, répondit Timo, comme si tout dépendait de sa seule réponse, dont le bonheur transpirait par tous les pores de sa peau_.

_-Nous avons pu constater à la fin du reportage, David qu'un déclic s'est opéré après le visionnage des images de votre quotidien._

_-J'avoue ne pas m'être reconnu dans un premier temps, débuta le brun en replaçant une mèche de cheveux rebelle, d'un geste efféminé de la main. Devant l'écran télé, je me suis dit qu'un inconnu avait usurpé mon identité, endossant mon rôle et pourrissant mon couple, je devenais étranger à moi-même et à vivre c'est plutôt désagréable et encore plus à admettre._

_-La musique partage toujours votre vie ? S'intéressa Carine un léger sourire, aux lèvres, pour éviter que les interrogés ne se sentent agresser, par la cascade d'interrogations, mais à l'aise._

_-Evidemment, une passion ne s'abolit pas du jour au lendemain, même jamais comme le faisait remarquait, tout à l'heure, James, désigna-t-il le mangavore d'une oeillade, celui-ci confirmant d'un mouvement de tête verticale. De plus, c'est une passion commune qui nourrit une ambition commune, par contre, je lève le pied, je me consacre plus à mon couple et mes amis, n'oubliant pas que se sont mes moteurs, sourit-il à sa moitié qui l'écoutait attentivement, leur main discrètement liées sur la cuisse du musicien, le bout des doigts s'enchaînant naturellement._

_-Qu'en pensez-vous Timo ? N'oublia pas l'avis de celui qui avait en pâtie durant trois années._

_-Je n'attendais pas de lui qu'il bannisse la musique de nos vies, moi-même, je ne peux m'empêcher d'écrire, précisa le chanteur qui sentait qu'elle se fourvoyait sur le contenu de sa rancoeur. Je voulais simplement retrouver l'ami que j'avais rencontré et l'homme avec qui je partageais ma vie._

_-Il est intéressant de remarquer que dans chaque reportage chaque compagnon à son tord, analysa le professionnel présent sur le plateau._

_-Effectivement, la psychologue m'a fait prendre conscience que j'avais ma part de responsabilité, admit Timo en retrouvant tout son sérieux ne désirant pas que David endosse le mauvais rôle, il fallait être deux pour entretenir un problème et cela il l'avait comprit tardivement._

_-Quelle était-elle ? Le poussa la présentatrice à la confidence pour nourrir copieusement la curiosité de ses téléspectateurs et entretenir l'audimat._

_-J'écrivais et 'Dav s'occupait de la mélodie, introduit-il son explication ses mains se mêlant au discourt mimant un mouvement de balancier imageant sa pensée. Si l'on dépose chaque rôle sur une balance, un côté penche plus que l'autre, dans mon désarroi j'oubliais que composé la musique prenait plus de temps donc inévitablement moins pour se consacrer à sa vie personnelle._

_-La transition d'un groupe à un duo a du être difficile et pour éviter de rompre encore plus vos habitudes et un certain équilibre, vous n'avez pas pensé à redistribuer les rôles, chacun continuant dans ce qu'il maîtrisait le plus, remonta l'homme le fil de l'analyse. Oubliant que ce qu'il faisait avant à plusieurs à présent, il le réalisait seul et lui ne se plaignant pas puisque trouvant ça dans l'ordre des choses. Conclusion grossière, un gros manque de communication._

_-Et, je fuis les situations conflictuelles ce qui nous aidé à plongé plus profondément sans réussir à remonter à la surface._

Sur ces paroles pleines de sagesse que le psychologue confirma, la présentatrice, remercia chacune des personnes présentes puis les téléspectateurs ayant eût la gentilesse d'assurer la pérénité de son gagne pain, un sourire aux lèvres. Finalement, le plateau fut plongé dans l'obscurité.

***OoO***

Attention, les remarques des psychologues sont à prendre au second degrés, elles ne sont en rien véridique, j'ai simplement prit garde, à ce qu'elles soient cohérantes aux reportages. Tout, comme, j'ai placé pas mal d'ironie au cours de ce chapitre unique, c'est voulu. ;).

Je dédicace, cet OS sans prétention ( que j'ai posté un peu plus tôt que prévu ) dans un premier temps, pour lui prouver que la flemme n'est pas irréversible et dans un second temps, pour alléger un peu ses pensées, légèrement négatives en ce moment. =).

Yaoistement.

_AeL_


End file.
